


Who's The Kid Here?

by Hetalia1912



Series: OTP Fluff Prompts [20]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Babysitters, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Bisexual Male Character, Cute, High School Student Sungjong, Hoya-centric, Kid Hoya, M/M, Minor Kim Myungsoo | L/Lee Sungyeol, Sungjong-centric, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Work In Progress, precious crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Hoya is five years old and Sungjong is his babysitter.Hoya is always into something new and odd every time and Sungjong has to play along.
Relationships: Lee Howon | Hoya & Lee Sungjong, Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong
Series: OTP Fluff Prompts [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750969





	Who's The Kid Here?

**11:20 AM**

"Thanks again Sungjong,I don't know what we would do if we didn't have you to turn too."

Sungjong smiles and chuckles a bit."No need to be dramatic Myungsoo."He tells the older."After all,I'm happy to help with Howon."


End file.
